


The Secret Friendships of Handsome JAck

by nephilim667



Series: Hyperion!Axton and all things inbetween [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Altered Mental States, Behind the Scenes, Insane Characters, Jack-Centric, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Madness, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Twisted love, abuse of elemental diadems and weapons, abuse of the diadem shards, hyperion!centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had made friends with some Vault hunter during his rise to power and not all of them abandoned him. to bad everyone including Jack forgot about his allies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Could Be A Paradise Still

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt to once again continue writing. this is me warming up for my verse fic but its obvious im gonna need a beta or even a writing partner and im open to that since im more of muse and could a sprucer aka a person who take my blobs called chapters and actually make them real. this may not be updated all the time but i love handsome jack to much to not see him get a happy ending (preferably with Axton as his loyal hyperion!righthand!lover/Something the chapter may seem confusing but as i hash out the rest of this fic each chapter will have background information to fill/clue everyone in on everything. i hope everyone enjoys my attempt at Hyperion wins/dominates and also my personal favorite HYPERION!AXTON MWAUAHAHAHAHA *hack cough hack*

It was quite sad when Emil thought about it. Watching as Timothy and his digi-jacks stopped the Firehawke from killing jack and the Baron Twins stand off with the weary Vault Hunters. Jack had forgotten all about his friends in his mad pursuit and his grief, and really if Emil wasnt so damn obsessively dedicated to Jack his bestest friend and svaior would be dead by now, head probably on a pike for all of pandora to mock. but as his hologram touched down to speak to these people he decided that Jack really was one lucky sumbitch. as he took a deep breath he remembered all his hard diligent undercover deceptive work and grinned. he loved when his plans all came to together. 'showtime' he thought with a smug and pleased grin.

 

*pandora, with the vault hunters*

Timothy can honestly say he had never thought he would be doing this but jack had become a friend and Nisha had died because of these Bandits and really Emil was damn scary so here he was confronting these vault hunters with an upgraded army of digi-jacks the crazy fucking Baron Twins pissed as all hell. the Vault hunters for there part had the guns raised and were in a loose circle. A good defense to be sure considering Axton was serverly hurt and his shield not recharging for some unknown reason. Lilith grit her teeth even as she watched a hologram of a person with a suit and mask like Zero digitized in fornt of them.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt this little execution, Really i am. but i cant let you hurt my dear friend after you so heinously killed his daughter and took his dreams.... i mean come on that just over kill really, and far to over the line in my book." said the hologram with a voice that sounded to much like Handsome Jack. "And really to be honest i am not taking care of Butt Stallion!" he added aggressively. Lilith seethed as she watched the Handsome Jack Doppleganger leave with Jack even as more people swarmed in. she was just about to phase shift when she was stopped by the threat of one of those weird looking Hyperion Employee's. The girl or rather young man was in an elegant acid green dress with a long slit up the middle to the thigh with some odd glowing jewelry. he had long flowing red hair in very loose curls and demure smile even he held an corrosive elemental hyperion sniper rifle.

"i would phase shift anywhere is i were you." he said with a sultry androgonous voice ad the man in the bluw tux next to him chuckled with a deeply. "you see half of Pandora is set to blow with some powerful element inspired bombs with nuclear power badassness to them" Lilith froze at the threat even as the digi-jacks moved in. but it proved a distraction as greande rolled toward them and the ginger let out a demure gasp and a mocking "oh my!" the grenade went of with an explosion and a spray of corrosive fluid. the open fire of electric guns had them all convulsing as Axton was grabbed and an escape was had. but not before Salvador and Krieg took a sharp hit of corrosion from the green bedecked red head. and as the defeated vault hunter lay there all they could think was damn, because what once felt like an ending seemed to transform into an even worse middle pros to the begining of an ending.


	2. A Business Woman and Good Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a general rule that people of power respect and often time ally with people of power. The Baroness saw great potential and Jack, and really after all they have been through she would hate to see all that potential go to waste..... Especially if it benefited her and gave her dear brother some much needed grief and torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will have tales of the borderlands added i have decided but it may just become a big AU!. no idea if the first chapter is a flash back or if ill make this a time lap fic. but i have decided that i like rhys because i chose him to side with Handsome Jack.... it might cool plus i really will like the surprises i throw about..... shit i hope i didnt add a spoiler. anyway her is the Baroness portion of my fic and for reasons unknown when i play i add a little more umph to my Vault Hunters and my Baroness is coldy logical and very practical business woman when she has to be. and very manipulative socialite.

Aurelia considered herself to be a very smart individual. A wealthy socialite with more money than she knew what to do with and a keen interest in business and such to keep her with that continued midus like richness. when she had agreed to become a Vault Hunter for Jack it had been for sport and because as a duitiful caring sister she just had to visit and torture her beloved brother Alistair. Whilst working with Jack, his doppleganger and the other Vault Hunters she had admitedly found better sport in the promis Jack had been showing. She saw better than those other Vault Hunter's she was rather reluctantly calling friends and confidants, and she saw the promis and ambition in Jack. She regretted not being there for Jack during his tenure as the ruler of Hyperion and his campaign for Pandora but her support had come in political deception and monetary investments to which Jack never dissapointed. She had been on some planet called Isolus wondering if she could convince Jack to conquor it, while grooming these two dapper orphaned twins she had adopted. 

Cidia was a very off red haired boy that Aurelia had immediatly decided to give debutant lessons to. he had an androgonous face that made Aurelia happy. She could have a daughter without feeling at all threatened by another actual female pressence. Cidia also had a fondness for corrossion weapons and a keen eye for treasure and smooth talking. Watching as her beautiful 'daughter' negotiated diadem shard before out right seducing and stealing them was treat. Aurelia loved to take full credit for the soft spoken, impeccably well manner and dressed young lady that most people tended to flock to, her pride tickled when she thought that Cidia was the more dangerous and insane of the two twins.

Lecter was infact the pinnacle of a suave, debonair, Gentleman, of course his obssessive behavior over his twin was a flaw Aurelia tended to ignore. Lecter was tall, Muscular and had a mans face. Classic square jaw that fit his boyish face and cheeck bone that defined his masculinity instead of took away. his lips werent to full, but they werent lin at all, wide barrel chest, broad shoulders and a V to his waist and hips that Aurelia oft time forgot that he was her adopted son. he had deep baritone voice that was just high enough to sound husky and bedroom like and his electric blue eye's belied his love of watching people in the throws of powerful shock currents. oh yes ever the gentleman was her Lecter even when electrocuting hapless men who happen to approach his beloved 'sister'

It was of course a surprise when she was approached by Handsome Jacks doppleganger about a secret mission to help there estranged friend and Aurelia was reminded again of Jacks potential. After being appraised how just far Jack had fallen The Baroness felt the cold chill of rage engulf her. She smiled chillingly as she snapped her darling twins to attention. yes they did have some planning to do, and if 'Timothy' was working for The Copy Cat than Aurelia knew just how to enter this buisness proposal even as she hired a few spies to enter Sanctuary and eavesdropped on a little traitor.

"Darling dont you worry. The little groupp Jack had gathered had become like family. and theyw ill pay for the deaths of my comrades and business associates." She said the retreating back Mr. Lawrence, she turned to her darling twins. "How would you two like to join mommy in a sporting game of hunting?" she asked sweetly to her ever adorable darlings. after all it was time for her darlings to meet there Uncle Jack. she smiled coldly, yes having a family did wonders for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like her short intropection. this little tidbit is from my short yet sporadic playthrough of the baroness but also after TPS and also her thought during Borderlands 2. so yea for the good of all please be aware af messed up timeline/continuity and that this is gonna get pretty AU because i love Jack but i also loved TFB. ugh FML


	3. Time is said to heal all wounds.. And make people think your dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been a few years since Handsome Jack was whisked out of Pandora. Rumor is that he did in fact die from a stray bullet from a Vault Hunter. All anyone know's is that he hasnt been seen or heard. well that is until a group of intripid accidental Vault Hunter's get mixed up in a Hyperion/Helios scheme, and really at least one person on that intripid team in on helios hit list for flirting with a certain blonde pandoran that was OFF LIMITS (off the record)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i wanted to write so much more but i started playing tales of the borderlands and spending money i shouldn't have cause i got fired form my job buuuutt i finally found that "something missing" in the fic. and while if there is a borderlands 3 this will be obsolete because well Jaxton and OC's and well HANDSOME JACK/HYPERION AND HELIOS i can honestly say the story is so great in its plot wholesome family goodness that IF i wanted or needed to i could add the new characters under different circumstance, also this is a very short chapter because its literally supposed to be the start of like the end.... anyway onward and enjoy pumpkins.....
> 
> P.S NO ONE WARNED ME ABOUT MY DUMB HUSBAND SCOOTER!!!!! I REFUSE TO BE A WIDOWER!!!!!!

*Beach spot on a rather distant and peaceful planet*

Timothy was ecstatic when he got the beep that Handsome Jacks AI was found. It had been quite a violent fueled time for him and his Digi-jacks when they had gotten to safety only to see that Jack had been shot and killed by one of those Vault Hunters stray bullets during the fray. it seemed that Lilith had gambled with Pandora and well one part of Pandora had suffered a horrible Tesla blast, really it was sad but not as perhaps as Timothy's shout of rage. Jack had become a mentor and an idol for Timothy during his adventure with Jack. and after loosing Nisha and Wilhelm, Timothy just didn't know what to do. Athena was off her rocker, Janey may not even wanna speak to him and Aurelia had been of raising twins to be as crazy and rich as she was to 'carry on' the hammerlock legacy. Being here on this sabbatical while he watches the cloning experiments and gleefully torturing the ex-DAHL mercenary who was breaking so beautiful now a days Timothy couldn't help the holler that came out of his throat. He smiled as he sent his Digi-Jack to Pandora. He had an ECHO-call to make and plan to catch up on. He shuddered, that assassin/scientist on hand creeped him out with how damn precise and deep his plans were, After he was the one that has thought of a back up plan for a fucking unforeseen injury. Timothy whistled a tune as he approached the beaten and bruised naked man, bound tight and hanging limply.

"Hello Pumpkin, did you miss me as much as i miss you?" He crooned in a way that his old boss and idol would be proud, and as he prepared his fun he called a certain Helios employee with a very juicy deal.

**Pandora, Hollow Point, some days ago**

The young man smiled at the con-man smoothly and beatifically. "Felix with this simple plan all will be well. Your girls will be rich and safe and even stronger. The potential you see in them.." The young voice paused. "Well i wanna put it to use for the good of all." he finished although the was an odd tone as he said it. Felix was shrewd enough and experienced enough as a con-man to hear Jealousy.

"If you didn't want this outcome you should have given more and specific instructions." He said uneasily. These kinda things can complicate the mission. The young man however just shook his head. 

"Oh.. i suppose it is a set back i must live with. After all i can always heal his broken and fragile heart. Felix my old friend i promise that i will keep them safe." Said the young man, a hand falling to the old con-mans shoulder. Felix nodded as he turned to walk into the bar in front of him. he took a deep breath "show time."

The young man tilted his head as Felix went into the bar and than looked over at his silent shadow. "Why am i surprised that the old man who hired me also know's you." Athena said grimly.

"Athena what i am doing is delicate and need full care and control. I am asking you..." here there was a pause and the young man sagged his shoulder's. "Will you once again be his friend and fellow adventurer. I already sent a letter to Janey but..." the man didn't finish. Athena sighed and her heels clacked on the stone floor as she approached. 

"I know that you know that Lilith and some Vault Hunter's are looking for me. And I also know that Timothy has a Vault Hunter somewhere and he wants Jack back, but how are you gonna contain all of his crazy." Athena asked voice curious but with grim agitation. the young man smiled wide and bright. "Athena all Jack need's is a distraction and an upgrade. and trust me i plan to give him both in spades." he said ominously. Athena smiled, a small grin really. She knew that with all of his secret's Emil was someone who you could trust, well only if he gave his word. "Do I have you word?" she asked amused when the young man named Emil pouted. "You have my word Athena..." he trailed off as she turned to go. Emil perked up however as a thought came to him. "Oh and Athena!" he called. Athena turned slightly a sense of foreboding in her chest. this little secret companion from long ago was worse than Handsome Jack when he used that voice. It always meant he was gonna say something that was gonna royally PISS YOU OFF! she cursed that he had learned of all things that from Jack. "Since all but one of Atlas is gone you don't mind if take it over do you. i'm really gonna need it?" he smirked as her fists clenched. She gave a low sigh. If anyone can do what Emil is trying to do and succeed it would be Emil. Mainly because Emil never does anything himself. Athena was very sure Emil's plan require's other and Emil in the background setting up random people to get the ball rolling or right back on track. She sighed with rage and let it go. Besides she was about to have some major fun. "Be sure that i don't need to hunt it down again." she said harshly and left, smirking as Emil let out a pathetic sniffle at her tone. oh yea she is pretty sure a bigger body count was added to Emil's endgame plan, Athena liked it.

**Helios**

Lecter and Cidia smiled as they watched the last of the top secret past times of a few top secret friends be launched to safe space on Elpis. The Twins smiled as they looked at each other before going into a suite on the base. 

"So you think we can do this" Lecter said slowly as he changed his suit and packed his garb for his.. 'luxury' vacation retreat. Cidia smiled as he two packed an outfit left over from a long ago traitorous ally. "I really wanna play with those Vault Hunter's dear brother. And i do declare that one of those brutes may like me." Cidia replied a pink blush to his cheeks even as he ducked his head to hide his vivacious smirk when his brother turned almost green with his Jealousy. The two left Helios without incident or preamble... even though they frowned at Hugo's latest victim... Helios was a mad house without Jack really.

*Elpis*

Emil watched from his monitor's as all of his pawns went into place and a Digi-clones skulked the Atlas graveyard compounds. He owed Handsome Jack so much. Jack had given him funding and given him a chance to do his life's dream. Jack gave him a chance to do what his native people have always done before there extinction. He was Jacks friend and while his experiments had left Jack vulnerable to death he could save him now. He could save Jack from himself and other's. Emil smiled a crazed smile.

"After all a friend will let you rot in madness and abandon you. A best friend will join until the end, A True Friend for Life will direct your crazy so that you and your best friend can live happy and crazy without harmful side affects."Emil said happily to his assistants, he sighed a dramatically as he giggled a self reply "its always a burden for the life friend to take care of the best friends really, its such a thankless but self ego boosting job." he said before he immersed himself to watch and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i have also started another chapter fic (decided just as i was typeing.) in the same series/verse, again it has Handsome Jack in it and is 'Jack' centric, it was a oneshot but i decided to make it a chapter fic and add some stuff. it's an A/B/O and is more for fun and is more (not verygooduseyourimagination type) smut and and not hard to follow plot. its more a leisure fic that i do take request's for and well the idea came to me while playing tales and well dr. nakayama has more credit in my fics than in the game because he fits with what i need from Jack (aka I STOLE HIS WORK AND NAMED IT MY OWN MWUAHAHAHAHAHA *HACK COUGH HACK*) i gotta stop laughing like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if anyone noticed but the Baron twins are a gender!swaped and power!swaped version of the baroness class. i tried to stay class specific and stuff but somethign will be different and i will add tags as they appear. i ttok full advantage of the whole head and outfit customization aspect of the game.... i need to remember if i added torture in my tags i really hope someone can help with this mess i just posted, also there will be stand alone one shot based around or related to this fic. some of them may or ma not relate to this fic but they are part of the Verse im making. which i wanna dub Hyperion's Secrete Secrets but we shall see


End file.
